Diskussion:Starkiller (Begriffsklärung)
Schüler Ist vielleicht ne doofe Frage, aber ist das der geheime Schüler aus The Force Unleashed? Wenn ja, wie kommst du an den Namen, und dann müssten hier noch Spoiler rein. Thor 16:03, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Tatsächlich, das ist er - wie auch hier nachzulesen ist.--Anakin Skywalker 16:05, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Wo her kommen den jetzt schon die ganzen Informationen? --DHK 16:07, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Interessant, irgendeine Website wird hier dann also als (nicht angegebene) Quelle gewertet. Zudem fand ich es gerade sehr toll, im Artikel lesen zu müssen, wie das Spiel am Ende ausgeht. Danke schonmal. Thor 16:07, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Zusatz: Im Interview selbst wird nirgendwo Starkiller als Name erwähnt.. woher haben die den? Thor 16:09, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Warum mekerst du wie nen Kind rum das du das Ende lesen musst. Lese den Artikel einfach nicht wie alle schlauen Leute es machen. --DHK 16:10, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Erstes war mir anfangs nicht klar, um wen es genau geht. Und zweites war der letzte Satz, direkt der Wichtigste des Artikels. Selbst beim Überfliegen um den Sinn des Artikel zu erkennen, musst man schon blind sein um den Satz nicht zu sehen. Aber wie schlaue Leute das ja tun, hab ich jetzt ne Spoilerwarnung reingesetzt... was andere nicht geschafft haben. Thor 16:13, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Aber warum setzt du es jetzt hier mitten in die Diskussion das alle schlauen Leute es fast sehen werde… habe es immer noch nicht gelesen wen du mich damit ärgern wolltest. --DHK 16:16, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Du hast doch angefangen zu stänkern, DHK! Jetzt komm mal wieder runter--Anakin Skywalker 16:16, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :lol, nein darum gings mir nicht. Aber ich finde es ziemlich unhöflich, gerade bei so einem aktuellen Thema keine Spoiler zu setzen. Zudem halte ich den Namen bis jetzt noch nicht für Echt, da keinerlei Quelle ihn kennt, bis aus diese komische Internetseite von oben, die aber selbst keinerlei Quelle nennt. Thor 16:22, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ja das mit den Spoilern kann ich sehr gut verstehen, aber ich meinte ja nur man muss es ja nicht lesen. Und mit dem Namen habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich ganz oben auch geschrieben habe finde ich es überhaupt SEHR komisch das Benutzer jetzt schon Artikel verfassen aus The Force Unleashed. --DHK 16:25, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Wie die Wookipedis selbst sagt (mit Bezug auf ein Video von Haden Blackman) ist Starkiller nur ein Codename für den Schüler, also nicht sein wirklicher Name. Ich denke man sollte den Artikel hier einfrieren, da er bis jetzt eh nur auf dem wookipedia Artikel aufbaut. Klar muss man ihn nicht lesen, aber ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass es um TFU geht und als ich es dann wusste war es zu spät. Thor 16:27, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Die Seite beruft sich auf ein Interview mit Dan Wasson, dem Produzent von The Force Unleashed, siehe hier. Ich glaube schon, dass zumindest der Name stimmt. Für alles andere sollten auf jeden Fall Einzelnachweise her. Und alles unbedingt als Spoiler markieren, damit hier kein Streit entfacht wird.--Anakin Skywalker 16:28, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Spoiler ist drin *gg* Thor 16:30, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt ::Wie gesagt mit dem Namen habe ich wirklich keine Ahnung. Und sorry, ich dachte nämlich du wüsstest das es sich um "The Force Unleashed" handelt.--DHK 16:31, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::P.S Willst du dir das Spiel kaufen? Oder auch das Comic und Buch? ::Alles ^^ Nur bin ich mir mit der Reihenfolge unsicher.. eigentlich will ich erst das Spiel spielen.. würde mir dann aber die Phantasie beim Roman wegnehmen.. lese ich erst das Buch (oder den Artikel hier o.O), dann kenn ich schon das Spiel.. Teufelskreis... ^^ Thor 17:01, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Ooo so habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen jetzt bin ich auch unsicher. Aber werde wohl das Spiel als erstes spielen… oder doch nicht. --DHK 17:26, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Zwei Dinge: # Warum hat der Artikel einen so kruden Namen? # Woher stammen die Informationen? Ich bin immer noch dafür, bis zum endgültigen Namen zu warten. 18:42, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Oha, kaum bin ich bisschen weg und schon eine so ausgiebige Diskussion! Na schön, JETZT kann man vielleicht noch nicht erkennen WER genau mit Starkiller gemeint ist, aber möglicherweiße hat jemand von den ganz Schlauen auch die Under Construction-Box bemerkt, die dick und fett über dem Artikel prangt. Außerdem gibt es da seit gaaaanz kurzer Zeit so ein nützliches Ding unten am linken Bildschirmrand, mit dem man die englische Seite aufrufen kann um herauszufinden worum es geht. Außerdem kam immer wieder die Frage woher die Informationen stammen. Ich habe extra einen Abschnitt "Einzelnachweise" angebracht, unter dem man die Hyperlinks zu den entsprechenden Seiten finden wird. Diese Wissensquellen sind verlässlich, da sie offizielle Statements des Force Unleashed Entwicklerteams sind. Also bevor man die Diskussionseite mit sinnlosen "Ich weiß nicht worum es geht!"-Beschwerden zumüllt, sollte man vielleicht erstmal richtig den Artikel lesen und sich informieren. Trotzdem nichts für ungut :) Xargon 18:45, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen: Warum hat der Artikel einen englischen Zusatz im Lemma? Und warum muss der Artikel jetzt schon geschrieben werden? Ich bin dafür, bis zum echten und endgültigen Namen zu warten. 19:05, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Wen du dir so sicher bist dann mach doch als erstes mal die Quellen rein. Dann bin ich schon mal beruhigt weil ich dann weis wo her du die Information bis jetzt hast. Und mache ja nicht The Force Unleashed als Quelle rein. Und ich bin wie Ben auch der Meinung auf den endgültigen Namen zu warten. --DHK 19:09, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Der Name ist doch meines Wissens schon von Dan Wasson, dem Produzent des Spiels, bestätigt worden. Bitte den Artikel nach Starkiller verschieben, da das Lemma noch ungenutzt und der Klammer-Zusatz somit unnötig ist. Schleunigst Einzelnachweise einbauen. Wenn die Informationen, wie Xargon sagt, verlässlich sind, dann spricht nichts dagegen, den Artikel jetzt schon zu erstellen. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 19:36, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Der englische Zusatz steht deshalb im Namen, weil es mehrere Personen und Dinge im Star Wars-Universum gibt die Starkiller heißen. Somit wird der Name präzisiert und ich habe das englische Lemma verwendet, weil es im Deutschen noch keine Bezeichnung für den Artikel gibt. Meinetwegen kann man den Artikel auch "Starkiller (Dunkler Jedi)" nennen. Wieso verschiebt ihr den Artikel gleich, ohne auf meine Begründung zu warten?! Warum entspannt ihr euch nicht einfach bis der Artikel fertig ist, dann könnt ihr ja immer noch darauf rumhacken. Ihr werdet es schon sehn! Xargon 19:40, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Also ich habe nicht dagegen, dass man verlässliche Vorabinformationen schon jetzt zur Verfügung stellt, sofern sie eben verlässlich und überprüfbar sind. Das mit dem Lemma hatten wie schon bei vielen ähnlichen Situationen auch: Solange ein Lemma nicht vergeben ist, gibt es zwei Optionen. Entweder man erstellt eine Begriffserklärung auf das Lemma Starkiller und listet dort die ganzen gleich lautenden Artikel auf, oder man verschiebt den Artikel einfach auf das freie Lemma. Alles andere ist benutzerführungstechnisch nicht logisch. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 19:44, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ok, unabhängig von der Lemmafrage: Bei den anderen Artikeln zu The Force Unleashed wie Rahm Kota oder Maris Brood habt ihr doch auch keinen Aufstand gemacht. Also was soll das Theater? Xargon 19:48, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::Definitive Namen vielleicht? Ich sehe den Namen "Starkiller" noch lange nicht als endgültig an. Der Junge wird schon noch einen richtigen Vor- und Nachnamen bekommen. 20:30, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Lest mal den Artikel bei der wookiepdia, da steht (mit Einzelnachweis) drin, dass Starkiller nur ein Codename ist (also sowas wie ein Rufname oder sowas wie "Hand des Imperators"), aber nicht sein echter Name. Der ist noch nicht bekannt. Thor 20:34, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Ich habe ja auch geschrieben dass es sein Codename ist und der ist definitiv kanonisch. Wenn ihm ein vollständiger Name verliehen wird, kann man den ja einfach ergänzen. Xargon 21:19, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Xargon schreibe doch bitte die Quellen in den Artikel rein. Weil wen du welche hast kannst du es ja sehr schnell und einfach machen. --DHK 21:31, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Es gibt auch Personen-Artikel, wo nur ein Codename bekannt ist. Und es gibt sogar Personen-Artikel, deren Name gar nicht bekannt ist, wie Fett (Senior) oder Finns Schüler, um mal nur zwei Beispiele zu nennen. Wir sollten das nicht so Bierernst sehen, wenigstens gibt es einen Codenamen und die Informationen im Artikel stehen ja nicht im zwingenden Zusammenhang mit dem Namen, als dass diese nicht schon aufbereitet werden könnten. @DHK: Wie oft soll er noch schreiben, dass er das macht - Menschenskinder! Lest doch mal die Kommentare.--Anakin Skywalker 21:33, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::Hat er eigentlich nicht geschrieben... 22:12, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::Von Xargon: „Ich habe extra einen Abschnitt "Einzelnachweise" angebracht, unter dem man die Hyperlinks zu den entsprechenden Seiten finden wird.“--Anakin Skywalker 22:16, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Wann denn? Wenn TFU erschienen ist? ^^ Solche gewagten Infos sollte man meiner Meinung nach nur direkt in Verbindung mit einer Quelle angeben, egal ob UC oder nicht. Thor 22:24, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Also ich finde schon ein wenig, dass ich euch komisch anstellt... Für wie blöd haltet ihr Xargon? Da käme ich mir echt wie ein Trottel vor, wenn ich einen Artikel erstelle und dann alles um die Ohren gehauen bekomme. Xargon wird wohl wissen – nicht zuletzt wegen dieser Diskussion –, dass Quellen dringend erforderlich sind und außerdem wurde das hier schon so oft thematisiert. Entweder wartet ihr mal ein wenig ab oder der Artikel wird noch wegen Ungeduld gelöscht.--Anakin Skywalker 22:29, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Hier will doch keiner dass der Artikel gelöscht wird, aber die Quellen zum bereits bestehenden Inhalt einzufügen hätte keine fünf Minuten gedauert, daher ist es schon schade, dass sie noch nicht drin sind. Ich bezweifle auch nicht, dass er weiß was er tut, aber seine Aussage, man solle erstmal seinen Artikel lesen bevor man die Disku Seite zumüllt, aber selbst keinen Spoiler (bei einem so aktuellen Thema) einsetzt und sich wundert das sich manche über den "verräterischen" Inhalt ärgern, war naja... nicht schlau. ;-)Thor 22:53, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Ja, okay... auch wieder wahr. Aber ich glaube, dass Xargon das schnell nachholt.--Anakin Skywalker 22:58, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Och Ani du musst einfach verstehen was ich meine, und nicht gleich mich an machen. Ich meine nur wie Thor da oben schreibt das es höchstens fünf Minuten dauert die Quellen einzufügen. Und wen er dieses tun würde wäre ich schon mal glücklich. --DHK 08:49, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich wäre dafür, da Xargon wohl nicht mehr aktiv ist (keine Edits seit Monaten), den Artikel hier in eine BKL unzuwandeln und mit dem Artikel über Vader Schüler zu warten, bis es wirklich Informationen über ihn gibt (isb. der Name), und das ist wohl erst der Fall, wenn TFU erscheint. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:06, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Wäre ein Möglichkeit. Besser als wenn der Artikel gesperrt ist, wenn das Spiel und das ganze Begleitmaterial veröffentlicht wird und jeder darauf brennt, den Artikel zu schreiben, dieser aber immer noch UC steht. Und dann noch von einem Benutzer, der nicht mehr daran zu arbeiten scheint.--Anakin Skywalker 23:11, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST)